Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method of the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is provided an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus constantly energized and operating continuously. Because the above apparatus includes a fax function, the apparatus has to automatically reactivate and return to a fax stand-by mode at the time of power recovery even if a power failure has occurred. Further, there is provided an apparatus such as a personal computer which uses a push switch as a power on/off switch. The above apparatus detects a press of the switch to start activation processing or termination processing of the apparatus. In a case where the push switch is used for the apparatus constantly energized and operating continuously, even if the power is recovered after occurrence of an alternating-current (AC) power loss caused by the power failure, the apparatus cannot reactivate and operate at the time of the power recovery because a press event of the switch will not occur.
In a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-243547, a flag that identifies whether an apparatus has been terminated normally is set, so that an AC power loss is identified by checking the flag every time the power is recovered, and a power failure information flag is written using a remaining electric charge at the time of the power failure. Further, when the power has recovered from the AC power loss, the apparatus reactivates without waiting for a press event of the switch. This flag is written into a non-volatile memory because it is necessary to retain the flag even if the power failure has occurred. However, a general-purpose non-volatile memory has a limitation in the maximum number of writing times.
According to a method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-017192, in order to extend a writing lifetime of a non-volatile memory, writing is executed while shifting a writing position by one bit every time, and information is deleted when the non-volatile memory has become full.